typhooncompassfandomcom-20200214-history
Typhos Security
Typhos Security Ltd. is a powerful human private military company in the business of renting out anything from simple guard minions to small armies. They're known to work for whoever pays the best with no heed for who their clients really are, earning them a reputation as immoral and money-driven, but in the end their soldiers are very good at what they do. The organization is simultaneously at the forefront of technological development (when it comes to warfare anyway), and they take great pride in their highly advanced weaponry and cyborg troops. Behind their mega-corporation facade, Typhos is secretly involved with the development and trading of weaponry banned by the U.C.G.S., and often manipulate and escalate existing conflicts in search of profit. Fortunately these facts are not commonly known thanks to the organization's inner network of skilled assassins who are used to dispose of spies and detractors. Organization Typhos Security is based out of Mars and maintain numerous outposts throughout the galaxy, including on their homeworld Tellus and the New Kato province of Aauu. They have a strict anti-alien policy which states that non-humans are not allowed to be part of the organization (though aliens are allowed to hire the their services), but even so they've been known to contract outside freelance agents of alien species when there's profit in it. Typhos is divided into: *'Typhos Security Infantry' (T.S.I.) — Human and cyborg troopers rented out for planetary surface warfare and generic guards. Despite being referred to as "infantry", the division includes all of Typhos's surface-based armed forces, including armoured vehicles and artillery. *'Typhos Security Navy' (T.S.N.) — An imposing space navy with few peers, both rented out for warfare and employed within Typhos Security for their own purposes. *'Typhos Security Research and Development' (T.S.R.D.) — A science division tasked with developing new weapons and war machines for Typhos to use and sell. Develops unethical and banned weapons behind closed doors. *'T.S.X.' — A group dedicated to clandestine and illegal operations, including espionage, assassination and aiding and abetting warring factions. Their existence is top-secret, unknown to all but the highest echelons of Typhos Security. Members *The Wildcats (T.S.X. Clandestine Task Force Epsilon Six) **Anathos Domini **"Tiger" **"Lynx" **"Sphinx" **"Gepard" **"Panther" **"Gryphon" *Lynk (contractor, T.S.X.) History Early conflicts Typhos Security was established on Earth in the 21st century and was involved in World War III, during which they fought on many fronts but were accused of weapons smuggling. When the planet was invaded by aliens during the Tellusian-Irmot War, however, the people of Typhos threw profit to the curb and fought selflessly in defense of humanity, earning them praise and popularity after the war was won. In the wake of the war, as humanity prepared to reach into space and join galactic civilization, many survivors, including the soldiers of Typhos Security, remembered the death and devastation caused by aliens during the war and couldn't bring themselves to trust any non-human. The corporation was among the factions opposed to the idea of humanity joining the U.C.G.S., and instead helped fund politicians on the "isolationist Earth" side of the debate. While the isolationists lost the argument and Earth formally joined the U.C.G.S., Typhos Security retained their human bias and anti-alien mindset. Even as they expanded into the galactic sector themselves, they instated a human-only policy that led to conflict with the more accepting U.C.G.S. who refused to make use of their services. In protest against increasing alien presence on their homeworld, the Typhos had their main headquarters moved to the colonies on Mars. Their unwillingness to relent attracted many like-minded humans to their cause, especially following the devastation of human colony Kato at the hands of aliens, allowing the organization to grow into the powerhouse it is. Contract with DI-LAWS One day, the leaders of Typhos were contacted by the interdimensional police organization DI-LAWS, who needed some behind-the-scenes work done in this universe, but required assistance from locals and knew Typhos would be able to keep things top secret. As part of their contract, they were to clean up and cover up the aftermath of a local dimensional disaster event to make sure nobody found out what had really been going on. While Typhos agreed, they were wildly impressed by DI-LAWS's advanced technology and secretly decided they wanted a piece of the cake. During their short partnership with the spacetimecops, an experienced mole stowed aboard a DI-LAWS dimensionship with orders to steal whatever information on their technology he could find, and ended up being brought straight to their headquarters. There, the mole somehow managed to hack into the DI-LAWS database, grab some encrypted documents at random and transmit them back to Typhos. He was then discovered by guards and killed before he could do any more damage, though DI-LAWS never learned who he had worked for or what he had already accomplished. Due to dimensional time lag, the transmitted data didn't reach Typhos Security headquarters until some fifty years later, but they were able to decrypt it and found nearly complete blueprints to a highly advanced android. So advanced, in fact, that it took Typhos scientists another twenty years to get all the components made and a couple more to put them together. The end result was Anathos Domini, a previously unproduced DI-LAWS Spec Ops agent who was now under their direct control. A rebellious agent Category:Organizations